mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja "Firefoxx" Reid
Sonja Reid, better know by her alias OMGitsfirefoxx, Firefoxx (or simply Firefox), and Juliette (as was named during the assassination day by Tom to seem covert to the Modestep Duo) is one of the inhabitants in the World of Mianite. She was secretly a member of the Shadows for a time until they disappeared. She may be the only Mianitee or only person to notice the disappearance, except possibly Nadeshot. Most people do not know that Sonja joined the Shadows as she and the Foxx Family kept it well hidden from her fellow Mianitees and friends. She also secretly gave Tucker the Holy Chestplate of Mianite as it was a gift from the Shadows for her good work. She often keeps a snow golem called Boris, who she treasures. She acts as a peacekeeper in the world most of the time, and often avoids combat, and prefers to prank more. She has good relations with all of the Mianitees especially Tucker, since he is her boyfriend. She had a short lived alliance with Nadeshot during a Purge, until he betrayed her. She also has a good relationship with Jordan as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite, and he has a good relationship with Tucker. Season One When being judged by the priest in The Tank of Judgment, she could not think of anything she had done to the land, so she felt okay about going in. She was teleported in and the priest said she had been good to the land, but not to him, and asked her for her best items. She responded with the answer "Ask Tom for it", stating that she had been killed by him and he had taken all her best items. The priest filled the tank with water and started counting down from ten. She was loosing health fast, coming down to 5 hearts of health left when the priest removed the water and said she had passed. Season Two When they arrived in Dagrun, Sonja had became quite cautious of what she was doing. She and Jericho had became distant as a fight arose of them surviving. She had started her "Such Cute OMG" house. When the taint grew closer to their homes, the town provided the crew with houses. Unfortunately her house had not been finished being built. As the others started checking out their houses, she had became very independent, making her start researching Thaumcraft first to stop the taint. With help of CaptainSparklez and Jericho, they created Ethereal Blooms, stopping the taint making them the heroes of the town. Firefoxx continued researching Thaumcraft with her, as she calls it, "Thaumonomnomnomicon", and made a character call "Scanja" where she made a quote saying "Scan all the things!". Through Thaumcraft research, she has made many things like Wand Foci, including five different foci in her Wand. Through the season, she has made various relationships within the town. She has also taken a liking to food related mods. She has a back garden of trees growing various fruits and nuts. She had use one mod to make apple cider making very favored as the towns people have been very fond of it. Her primary focus in season two has been Thaumcraft. She also has a basement where she spends most of her time in. In Episode 51 (FireFoxx's Channel) she and Jericho journeyed to a new dimension called "Opening the Eye", a place where they ventured to in order to trvel through the dungeons and find an object called "Rare Treasure". In the second purge, Sonja's tactic was to take every villager Waglington captured and placed them in her corral. In defens,e she used a splash brew of bats, and splashed it by her door, slowing opponents in taking her villagers. Sonja placed second in the purge with 14 points with Jericho in front of her with 22 points. Firefoxx also started the restaurant "Foodie Touches". It has received many of good ratings. When meeting Mianite, he had not realized her being there and her status as a true follower making her upset. When Mianite asked if he could do anything for her, she became extremely aggressive. Due to her ambitious mind, Firefoxx recently started the Witchery mod in episode 75 along with Syndicate. With this co-operation, she and Syndicate had planned to prank Jordan through witchery. When meeting Mot, Sonja was quite confused, but had been also happy as once Jordan was 'testing' something teleporting her around and as she said 'hurt' her, Mot came and taught Jordan not to mess with her ever again. Sonja real official prank was making baby Dianites and moving the baby Ianites to Jordans place. Once the babies were to be discovered Mot had said " they are picking up Firefoxx", making Dianite realize she had made them and wanted them to be killed instantly. A baby Mot was also developed during this conversation. It was also revealed through Ianite that Sonja's alternate dimension name is CountryBat Thaumcraft: Wand Foci Wand Focus: Shock' This focus turns the element of Aer into a bolt of energy capable of shocking most creatures. Costs 1x Aer Vis per tick. Wand Focus: Frost Launches a ball of frozen ice that will disappear after landing. Can hurt most enemies. Wand Focus: Nine Hells When targeting an enemy, right-click the wand to summon a hellbat that will pursue and kill the enemy. Wand Focus: Fire Shoots flame and sets mobs afire. Wand Focus: Portable Hole Allows the creation of a temporary hole in the direction the player is looking. Holes will close after a few seconds. Wand Focus: Primal Fires a mysterious sphere of energy. Relationships *Mianitees* Jericho She has good relations with all of the Mianitees especially Tucker, since he is her boyfriend. It was Tucker who originally invited the Canadian to the server in early Season 1. King Helgrind She an average relationship with the king as in beginning she had stolen some objects from the town and broke out during trial. Lieutenant Al She and Al have a very somewhat close relationship. Al has given her many gifts inculding her own wings. Though In Episode 39 (Firefoxx's channel) she and Sparklez had fought him side by side when saving Prince and Steve. *Dianitees* Syndicate She has a varied relationship with him as in Season 2 he has made a lot of wrecking in her houses. *Ianitees* CaptainSparklez She also has a good relationship with Jordan, as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite. However, Jordan used her as a test subject and put her in an AE2 Spatial storage cell on Jordan's 91st episode in season 2. However their relationship is still good. Prince Andor She has a normal relationship when it comes to Andor as she needs him when there is no quartz. *Marthanite* Waglington She has a very close relationship as they have fought and adventured together a lot in Season 2. At one point in Season 2, Wag started referring to her as "Sonjeeve", a nickname that she's still unsure if she cares for. *Others* Intuition Sonja and her sense of Intuition have always gotten along. Intuition seems to prank her, then give her gift. One of his best pranks was when he surrounded Foxx's specter dimension in sunflowers (She cringes at the sight of them.) But one gift that she could never thank him enough for was her new thaumcraft room, that soon became the home of Sir, Thaumsworth the Golem. Pets Boris The Snow Golem: Boris has accompanied Sonja since early S1 though, he Dissaperead in late S2 Moo the Rabbit: Moo was a black and white Rabbit that Sonja spent an entire episode in Trinity Island, Moo and it's family w's lonely after episode 23... Archer the Owl: (season 2): Disappeared in season 2 Three Kitty Cats: One was left at her house, the other two, she took along with her on the move to Mianite's house. Donkey called Butts: Along with one kitty, Butts was left to fend for himself at Sonja's Such Cute OMG house. Pixie called Butt: Disappeared in Season Two Thaumsworth the golem : Thaumsworth the helpful Thaumcraft golem was always happy to help Sonja in her basement, until he died off camera. Though he was more of a friend and assistant than pet, my he rest n pieces. Bee: Sonja stole a bee from Martha one day while she was lecturing them. The bee was left at Sonja's house in a random chest in the kitchen of Sonja's downstairs restaurant. Skills and Abilities Season Two Thaummcraft Master: Sonja as a master in thaumcraft has pretty much has a house full of thaumcraft stuff *cough* her whole basement, with branching rooms *cough* Every Season Peacemaker: Firefox does often prank, but she never does it alone, and they're never harmful. Other ten little pranks, she hates killing living things ad usually doesn't fight, unless it's to save a living thing that she loves very much. <3 firefoxx_and_the_guardians__fanart__by_quantumnightmare-d8aexnq.jpg|Trinity Island Fan-art of Firefoxx's death. images7TWK7DIY.jpg|Tucker and Sonja, doing a Q&A. imagesL7LQ2D8G.jpg|Fan-art of Firefoxx. imagesVDPCP5LY.jpg|Fan-art of Firefoxx. mianite_sonja_by_o0javallama0o-d8r5c5a.jpg|Fan-art of Firefoxx. Tonja.png|Fan-art of Tucker and Sonja. category:People category:Mianites Category:Team Mianite Category:Female Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Trinity Island